


Love is a Sneaky Thing

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Hux, Hux Is an Idiot, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux is a beta. He often pretends to be an omega to fool alphas into buying Hux whatever he wants with the promise of bonding with him. One night, he finds the perfect alpha, Kylo. Over time, Hux finds that he is developing feelings for Kylo and tries to put a stop on their relationship.For Kylux Omegaverse weekDay 2: nonstandard pairings/roles





	Love is a Sneaky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party, but here it is! This ended up longer than previously thought. Enjoy!

     Hux sat at the bar  while  sipping his drink. He looked around the place to seek out a new victim. He was trying to get an alpha’s attention, and not just any alpha ,  but one who was doing well financially. 

     Hux had a little hobby of sorts. You see, he sought out alphas who wanted nothing more than to bond with an omega. He would promise them that they would mate, and the poor alpha would give Hux anything just to woo him. Once Hux was done with them, he would dump them and move onto the next alpha. The only problem is that Hux  was  a beta. Fortunately, there  w e re  products that give off the scent of a real omega. All Hux needed to do was apply the fake scent and act flirtatiously around alphas. 

     So far, there weren’t that many good-looking candidates. Sure, it was their money that he  was  going after, but he would like them to be decent looking. Hux emptied his glass and sighed. It looked like this night was going to be a failure. 

     Suddenly, a man came up next to Hux and ordered Hux a drink. Hux looked at the man with surprise and a hint of annoyance. Hux saw that the man had black, wavy hair that reached his shoulders. The man had fairly large ears and nose. He was bigger than Hux and had dark, brown eyes. This man was an alpha in every sense of the word, and Hux felt himself blush. He finally found a good catch. Hux smiled.

     “Do you normally order drinks for people?” Hux asked.

     “Only for the cute ones.”

     The bartender gave them their drinks, and Hux slowly sipped his drink as he eyed the stranger. 

     “The name’s Kylo.”

     “Hux.”

     “So, Hux, what do you like to do in your free time?”

     “Sometimes, I like to relax with a glass of wine and a good book. Sometimes I like to watch a movie with my cat.”

     “What kind of movies?”

     “Whatever I’m feeling.”

     “Would you like to head back to my  apartment  and watch something? We could watch this horror movie that I have been dying to see.”

     Hux thought this was too easy.

     “Back to your place? Just what kind of person do you think I am? I require at least one date.”

     “Oh gosh, I probably should have phrased that better. I really do just want to watch a movie with you.”   
     This surprised Hux. Usually, the alphas he had come across couldn’t wait to get in his pants. 

     “Really? I don’t think I have ever met an alpha that just wanted to go back to their place to watch a movie.”

     “Don’t get me wrong, I would very much fuck you senseless, but I don’t want to rush things.”

     “Is that so? Well then,  Kylo , since I have nothing better to do, how about we go and see that movie ?”

     A huge grin appeared on  Kylo’s  face, and the two stood up to go to  Kylo’s  apartment.

    “Does this count as a date?”  Kylo  asked.

     “No.”

\-------

When they arrived, Hux noticed that it wasn’t grand or anything, but it wasn’t small and dingy either.  They entered the living room, and Hux sat down on the couch. He found it rather comfy. 

     “Can I get you anything to drink?”  Kylo  inquired. Hux shook his head in reply. “Would you like some popcorn?”

     “Popcorn is fine.”

Kylo  came over with a bowl of popcorn a few minutes later and placed on the coffee table in front of Hux.  Kylo  then went to put the movie in the  DVD  player. Hux watched Kylo, and his eyes drifted down to  Kylo’s  ass. Hux smiled to himself and thought he might get some enjoyment out of this one unlike the last one. 

     Hux shifted to make room for  Kylo  when he came to sit down on the couch.  Kylo  moved the bowl of popcorn to his lap and pressed play on the remote. Hux took a handful of popcorn and sat back to watch the film. Luckily,  Kylo  wasn’t one of those talkative types, which Hux appreciated.

     The movie itself wasn’t bad, and Hux cursed himself for jumping a couple  of  times throughout. When it was over, Kylo turned off the TV.

     “Well ,  I liked it,”  Kylo  stated.

     “It was all right,” Hux replied.

     “I saw you jumping.”

     “I was  _ not  _ jumping!”

     Hux saw  Kylo  grinning at him and smacked his arm.  Kylo  laughed, and Hux couldn’t help but smile. Hux stood up.

     “I should head home,” Hux said.  Kylo  stood up as well.

     “Oh, okay. Can I see you again?”

     “Perhaps.”

     “Is it all right if I got your number?”

     Hux nodded and took out his phone. They exchanged numbers, and Hux walked to the front door.

     “So, I guess I will see you later,”  Kylo  said. He moved closer to Hux.

     “I guess you will,” Hux replied. He moved a bit closer until his face was inches away from  Kylo’s . Then, Hux moved away and exited the apartment. 

     He got into the car and felt a weird feeling that he couldn't shake off. Hux concluded that it was probably excitement over finding a gullible alpha. That had to be it. 

     Hux returned home and was greeted by Millicent. He got ready for bed and saw that he had gotten a text from  Kylo . Hux opened it up to see that  Kylo  wished him goodnight. Hux typed out a reply wishing  Kylo  the same. His finger hovered the send button as he debated if he should reply or not. Hux thought he was being ridiculous. After all, it was just a text, it didn’t mean anything.

     Hux put his phone on the nightstand and got into bed. He turned off the light and fell asleep.

\------------

     Hux had contacted  Kylo  the next day and scheduled a date. It was a simple dinner date, but Hux spent an hour preparing himself. He wanted to make sure that he was irresistible. Before he left, he made sure to bring some packets that  would make  it look like his body was producing slick like that of an omega. With one last look at himself, Hux bid Millicent farewell and left his apartment. 

     When Hux got to the restaurant, he found that he was the first one there. He didn’t find it all that surprising since he usually arrives early. The hostess sat him down, and Hux waited for  Kylo  to show up.  Kylo  showed up a couple  of  minutes after the scheduled time, and the two ordered their food.

     “So, what do you do?”  Kylo  asked.

     “Freelance work. You?”

     “I make sculptures. I like to keep my hands busy.”

     The food arrived, and Hux and  Kylo  continued to talk more about themselves. Hux usually tried to avoid sharing too much about himself while on these dates. The less they know, the better. However, he couldn’t help it. He felt like  Kylo  was so easy to talk to.

     “You’re 34 and unmated?”  Kylo  asked.

     “Yeah, what of it?”

     “Nothing, I’m just surprised that someone as enticing as you managed to remain unclaimed.”

     “I'm picky with who  can  mate with me.”

     “I like  a  challenge.”

     Hux smiled.

_ I bet you do _

__ The waitress came with the check. Hux offered to pay, and as expected,  Kylo  offered to pay instead. The two left the restaurant, and  Kylo  suggested they drive to Hux’s place.  Kylo  walked Hux to his door.

     “I had fun,”  Kylo  said.

     “So, did I,” Hux replied.

     “I guess I will text you tomorrow.”

     “You’re not going to come inside?”

     Hux tugged slightly at  Kylo’s  shirt so he would get the hint. Hux was hoping to get  Kylo  completely seduced as soon as possible. He already had his sights set on the newest phone. 

     “I would love to, but I don’t want to rush things. Perhaps, next time?”

     “Yeah.”

     Hux didn’t mean to sound as disappointed as he did. He went to unlock his door, but  Kylo  grabbed Hux and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but  Kylo  proved to be a good kisser. Hux felt the heat rise to his face.

     “Good night ,  Hux.”

     “Good night.”

Kylo  left, and Hux entered his apartment. He raked his hands through his hair. This  date  hadn’t followed the normal routine like it had so many times before. Next time, Hux would make sure to give  Kylo  unforgettable sex. Then he can through the idea of mating in front of  K ylo  like a carrot on a string. Hux put his fingertips to his lips.  Kylo  seemed promising. He could just imagine himself enjoying expensive chocolates while those soft lips of  Kylo’s  were around his cock. Hux felt his cock twitch at the thought of it.

     Hux got ready for bed, but not before he got himself off at  the thought of  Kylo sucking him off. He slid underneath the covers and dozed off.

\-------------

     Hux came with a shout he felt  Kylo  come inside him moments later. Hux was panting, and  Kylo carefully lied down next to Hux, as his knot was still locked inside Hux . The sex had been far better than what Hux  had been expecting.  Kylo  had been really attentive and hadn’t gone straight into penetration like the others had. Also,  Kylo’s  cock was bigger than Hux’s previous partner’s, and  Kylo’s  knot was something else.

     Half an hour later, Hux was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He looked over at  Kylo , who was fast asleep. Seeing  Kylo’s  sleeping form made Hux forget how annoying  Kylo  could be at times. It had been about two weeks since their first date. Hux found  Kylo  to be a bit irritating when they would text each other, but there was something charming about him.

     Hux shifted a bit to get a better look at  Kylo , and  Kylo’s  cock slipped out. Hux almost let out a small whine of disappointment at the now empty feeling. He lightly traced the moles on  Kylo’s  chest with his finger. A weird feeling suddenly appeared in Hux’s chest. It was like this fluttering feeling as if he was nervous. 

     Hux rapidly withdrew his hand and turned to the opposite direction. It couldn’t be what Hux was thinking. It had to mean that Hux was getting sick or something. There was no way he was developing feelings for  Kylo . It was impossible. It must be the result of sex. Hux would grow bored eventually, and these feelings will quickly disappear. 

     An arm draped over Hux and pulled him closer to  Kylo’s  chest. Hux prayed it would happen sooner rather than later.

\-----------

     Hux had to end this now. He had thought that it was all going to go away, but after three months, these feelings had only grown stronger. Hux couldn’t let himself grow sentimental over anyone especially someone like  Kylo . Even if Hux acted on his feelings, it was not like  Kylo  would reciprocate once he found out that Hux was actually a beta that was using him.

     Hux looked over the message he had typed out. There was a small moment of hesitation before Hux pressed send.

_ Hux: I feel it is best that we see other people. _

_ Kylo _ _ : What? _

_      Hux: I’m sorry. _

     The phone rang, but Hux declined the call. Hux turned off his phone and fell back into his chair. It was done, but it felt like there was an empty feeling inside Hux’s chest. He got out of his chair and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of wine and began to pour himself a glass.

     Half a bottle of wine later, there was a banging at his door. Hux went to the door and looked through the peephole only to see that it was  Kylo . Hux rubbed his temples.

     “Hux, open up! I know you’re there; we need to talk. Please.”

     Hux sighed and opened the door.  Kylo  barged right in.

     “What the hell do you mean ‘We need to see other people!?’”

     “I mean we should break up. What else could it mean?”

     “Did I do something wrong?”

     “No!”

     “Then why —”

     “Because I just think it would be for the best! That’s all, now leave!”

     “I’m not going to leave until we talk about this!”  Kylo  said, a mixture of confusion and desperation on his face. Of course,  Kylo  had to make things difficult as always. Hux both hated and loved that about him. “I don’t want to see other people either. I just want to be with you!”

     “ Kylo , please...” Hux pleaded. He hated how pathetic he sounded.

     “I love you.”

     Tears started forming in Hux’s eyes upon hearing those words. No one has ever felt that strongly about him before. Hux was pulled into an embrace and he never had hated himself more than he did right now.

     “I lied.”

     “What?”

     Hux pulled away.

     “I’m... I’m not really an omega. I’m a beta. I only pretended to be one for your money.”

     Hux wanted nothing more than to disappear.

     “So, this whole relationship was a lie?”

     “Yes and no.”

     “What the hell does that mean?”

     “I planned on using you at first, but I started developing feelings. You’ can be an annoying halfwit at times, but you’re caring and charming. It’s so easy to talk to you. I couldn’t let things continue. I’m a horrible person, and you deserve to be with someone better—”

     Hux was interrupted by a kiss. It was short, but to Hux, it felt like forever.  Kylo  pulled away and rested his forehead against Hux’s.

     “I don’t want anyone else.”

     “But I’m not an omega, and I lied to you.”

     “It doesn’t matter to me whether you’re a beta or omega. Hell, you could be an alpha, and it wouldn’t make a difference. I love  _ you,  _ Hux. It hurts that you used me, but I know that you love me too. Even when you had the most disappointed scowl, I could see it in your eyes that you feel the same way about me.”

     “I’m so sorry.”

     Tears were streaming down Hux’s face, and he was pulled into another embrace. He hugged  Kylo  back. The two spent the rest of the day talking and promised that there would be no more secrets from then on.


End file.
